Último adiós
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien. Jet lo sabe y sabe que se dio cuenta tarde. Jetko Yaoi AU


**Último adiós**

**Resumen: **Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien. Jet lo sabe y sabe que se dio cuenta tarde. Jetko Yaoi AU

**Advertencia: **Jetko y ligero Jetara, ya verán porque. Es un AU donde hay maestros fuego y todo eso pero en la actualidad, como nuestro mundo actual pero con poderes XD Algo dramático creo. T por vocabulario.

.

-Yo gané- la bella morena esta en frente de él y Zuko siente el fuego consumiéndolo internamente. Él sabía desde siempre que ella había ganado, sabía que nunca había tenido oportunidad pero había creído que con migajas podría vivir. Se equivoco, por supuesto, luego de probar un poco siempre quería más.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- suspiro el de la cicatriz mirando hacia el costado, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su debilidad, que lo viera a los ojos y notara esa tristeza profunda que escondía en ellos. Él sabía que este momento llegaría, pero jamás creyó que Katara se lo echara en cara de tal forma.

-No lo olvides- dijo ella seriamente, el maestro fuego asintió suavemente mientras ella salía de la casa, escucho como un sonido sordo la puerta cerrarse y cerro los ojos apretando en su mano el papel que en algún momento Katara le había dado. Respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza, saber que alguna vez pasaría no lo hacía menos doloroso, pero ahora solo quedaba superar como siempre. Sentía el nudo en la garganta y mira de reojo una vez más el papel para luego dejarlo caer en el piso y salir caminando lo más fuerte que puede hacia la sala. Siente que los pocos pedazos del corazón se destruyen más, todo era culpa de _él_, en verdad desearía volver el tiempo de atrás, cuando Jet y él se odiaba, cuando él solo veía al moreno como un niño a quien debía ganarle, un niño de menos que era uno más del montón. Cuando no le importaba lo que Jet hiciera, en ese tiempo cuando Jet salía con una chica y él no podía quitarle la vista a la chica y no a él. Cuando su corazón no latía dolorosamente por alguien que ya tenía dueño.

Zuko respiro profundo una vez más tratando de que el picor en sus ojos desapareciera, apoyo las manos en la mesada y volvió a respirar profundo cerrando los ojos. No era débil, podía sobreponerse a eso, el problema era que el moreno se había metido muy adentro y con las medidas que había tomado para olvidarlo solo había logrado adentrarlo más.

En la sala, en el papel abandonado había escrito en una caligrafía perfecta y dorada

"_Dos personas entrelazadas, estaba en su destino juntarlas. Hoy prometo unirme a ti por toda la eternidad, porque tu eres mi felicidad._

_Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de..."_

Lo demás estaba arrugado, sin poder ser legible.

Zuko abrió los ojos uno segundos después sintiéndose bastante mal. El corazón le latía en la garganta y la respiración dolía, la cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle, sus piernas flaquearon por un momento pero logro sostenerse a tiempo.

-Voy a ir- susurro, necesitaba terminar con esto una vez por todas, cerrar el capitulo y, aunque pareciera extremadamente masoquista, ver con sus propios ojos lo que no le pertenecía y lo que tanto estaba afuera de su alcance.

.

Jet miró una vez más por la ventana bastante nervioso, no era por que prontamente -por no decir mañana- se iba a casar. No, era porque en su mente varios de los recuerdos lo inundaban. Se sentía tan cobarde, había prácticamente huido, huido de esos sentimientos que no debería estar experimentando, de esa mirada dorada que le decía tanto y que él trataba de rechazar con mentiras.

Katara era lo correcto, era la chica perfecta que sus padres siempre habían querido para él, no podía decepcionar a sus padres. La había querido en un principio, mucho realmente, era una mujer excelente y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tomarla de la mano y decir que es suya... todo había cambiado hacía tiempo.

_-Yo...- murmuro bastante nervioso el de ojos oro, ambos estaban afuera mojándose con la lluvia, Jet estaba bastante molesto por este hecho pero el maestro fuego le había dicho que quería decirle algo importante. Siempre se habían llevado mal, era increíble que trataran de mantener una conversación decente, siempre estaban insultándose o molestándose. Jet esperaba que hablara rápido ya que él no era un maestro fuego y la lluvia hacía que sintiera un frío que se le colaba hasta los huesos._

_-Habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día- gruño el moreno algo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño mirando rápidamente la hora. Debía ir a buscar a su novia en media hora._

_-Lo que te tengo que decir no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿Me oíste bien? Nadie- hablo Zuko esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en el dorado se podía adivinar determinación y algo de duda. Jet rodó los ojos._

_-Esta bien ¿Que rayos quieres?- dijo sintiendo ya que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente por lo mojado que estaba. El menor paso el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro como tratando de averiguar como decir lo que quería decir. Jet se preguntó que tan secreto podía ser como para que quisiera hablarlo afuera en un lugar donde solo dos tontos estarían con ese temporal, además ¿Porque quería decirle un secreto a él? No eran amigos, no podía pensar en algo que ellos compartieran además de ser eternos rivales o algo así._

_-Me gustas- soltó el más pálido, sus mejillas coloreadas levemente de rosado. Jet abrió los ojos como platos y dio algunos pasos para atrás bajando la mirada incrédulo mientras trataba de procesarlo. El trigo de la boca se le había caído._

_-¿¡Que rayos dices?!- pero cuando subió la mirada Zuko había desaparecido a quien sabe donde dejando al moreno extremadamente confundido y con el corazón en la garganta._

Él en ese momento no sabía como tomarse eso, sabía que Zuko no estaba bromeando, el chico de ojos oro jamás hacía bromas de ese tipo. Pero tampoco sabía que hacer, estaba con Katara, en una relación pero desde la declaración del maestro fuego no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza.

Pero Zuko no era lo correcto, sus padres adoraban a Katara. Él era un joven seguro de si mismo, que nadie tacharía de cobarde, pero en ese momento no podía evitar que la vergüenza lo cubriera.

Se sentía tan cobarde de no poder decir lo que realmente sentía y una voz en su cabeza no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

_Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..._

.

-¡Estas loco!- el grito de una chica se escucha en todo el lugar.

-Mai, estoy invitado, puedo ir... solo voy a buscar un regalo para ellos ¿Esta bien? No es el fin del mundo- sonrió levemente Zuko a su amiga que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo dejando de lado su actitud fría e indiferente a todo.

-Pero es la boda de quien tu quieres más en el mundo- dijo ella mirándolo preocupada, Zuko agradeció que no lo mirara con lastima porque eso no podría soportarlo.

-Debo cerrar el capitulo y esta vez para siempre- Mai entendió las palabras atrás de ellos y se mordió el labio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿En que regalo estás pensando? Podemos regalarle veneno a la novia- dijo sarcástica sacandole una sonrisa al chico.

-Tentador, pero no- dijo sonriendo más forzado que por querer.

No iba a poder superarlo, Zuko lo sabía. Pero tampoco iba a llorar como princesa con un amor no correspondido, ya le avergonzaba de si mismo saber que había derramado algunas veces lagrimas por el maldito moreno. No lo haría en frente a nadie, no demostraría su debilidad. Se iba a demostrar a si mismo y al resto que podía decir el adiós definitivo.

Esto no debía ser difícil, pero Jet era más para él de lo que todos creían.

_-Esto es solo "compañía de una noche" Jet- dijo burlón el más pálido sonriendo levemente. Jet había aceptado su oferta por más loco que se sintiera o escuchara. Era solo eso, Zuko estaba seguro de que si lograba tenerlo de la forma sexual podría olvidarlo, después de todo... lo iba a superar y esta era la forma más fácil. Lo olvidaría._

_Para ser la primera vez de ambos fue bastante buena, el moreno había dejado en claro desde un principio que no sería el pasivo nunca, Zuko solo había medio sonreído ante eso, no se imaginaba al moreno de pasivo y ni siquiera a él mismo, pero acepto._

_Fue una vez, dos veces y luego de un tiempo se veían dos veces por semana, en el departamento que siempre alquilaban solo para eso. A penas terminaban el acto Jet se levantaba, se ponía la ropa y salía sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su compañero._

_Zuko se quedaba a dormir en ese lugar y sintió un peso más sobre sus hombros cuando noto que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dolía cada vez más, cuando los "Te amo" trataban de salir por su boca con más fuerza pero lo acallaba por temor a espantar a su compañero que ni si quiera era suyo, Zuko no se dio cuenta cuando o como los ojos empezaron a picarle cuando todo terminaba recordándose mil veces que Jet no le pertenecía, que lo que ellos tenían era solo "desahogue"._

_Los besos eran apasionados pero él mas pálido sabía que no eran por amor, era lujuria y deseo, no más que eso por lo menos de parte de Jet. Zuko agradecía que Jet no gimiera el nombre de ella cuando estaba con él, eso lo haría sentirse peor._

_Pero era solo eso y Zuko se dio cuenta tarde de que no era suficiente._

.

Jet suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre la cama, todos estaban bastante emocionados por la boda pero él no podía sentirse más miserable.

-No entiendo porque estás aquí lamentándote, no la amas ¿Porque casarte?- la voz de Smellerbee lo hizo suspirar y mirar de reojo a su amiga que había aparecido de pronto.

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Que hay de Zuko?- ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos del moreno hacia el maestro fuego, Jet le había confesado toda la verdad desde que empezó a sentir algo más que deseo hacia él de ojos oro, el miedo que tenía a enamorarse del chico, el pánico que le entro cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta que Katara ya no le interesaba. El dolor que le causaba saber que él era el principal dolor de Zuko.

-No hay nada- murmuro tapándose con la almohada la cabeza. Zuko estaría bien, eso quería creer.

-Él notifico que vendría a la boda- Jet en ese momento sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, dudaba mucho poder verlo y seguir con el plan en pie, no estaba seguro de poder decir el "si" si él se encontraba presente.

-Esta bien- susurro.

_Los "Te quiero" y pronto "Te amo" luchaban por salir de su boca, muchas veces había tenido el impulso de quedarse y abrazarlo, simplemente dormir. Pero tenía miedo, estaba asustado de darse cuenta que Zuko se había hecho indispensable para su vida. Tenía miedo de dejar salir esas palabras, sentía su pecho doler cuando él se las decía y se obligaba a mantenerse callado simplemente mirando para otro lado, sintiéndose luego la peor escoria del universo cuando veía los ojos dolidos y llenos de tristeza de su compañero._

_Zuko estaba siendo sincero, pero él no. Se había dado cuenta que correspondía los sentimientos del chico de ojos oro pero no podía decirlo._

_Pronto los "Te quiero" dedicados a Katara perdieron validez, eran solo palabras, vacías y sin nada adentro._

_Cada vez le costaba más irse luego de sus "encuentros nocturnos" con su amigo, le dolía cerrar la puerta sin mirarle, pero dudaba poder controlarse si veía los ojos oro diciéndole tantas cosas. _

_Se había enamorado de él, le gustaban sus facetas y no todas precisamente en la cama. Le gustaba su humor ácido, su forma casi siempre de ser cortante, lo poco sociable que era, sus sonrisas, como brillaban sus ojos cuando veía algo que el gustaba, el color dorado de ellos... Pero Zuko no era lo correcto, no podía decepcionar a sus padres._

.

Zuko caminaba por el pasillo del edificio algo nervioso y sintiendo que cada paso pesaba más, sentía el nudo en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la boda en si, pero podía felicitar a los novios al menos y darles el regalo. Quería hacerlo, necesitaba poder hacerlo.

Se paro en frente de unas puertas y la toco despacio.

-Puede pasar- se escucho la voz femenina, Zuko sintió un peso más sobre su espalda pero respiro profundo y se adentro en la habitación donde la morena estaba ya con el traje de novia. Se veía preciosa, él jamás podría luchar contra eso, ella podía a darle a Jet una familia, amor y felicidad. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios mientras tensaba la mandíbula incomodo.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo sorprendida parándose. El de ojos oro asintió sintiendo que el regalo que tenía en la mano quemaba, la maestra agua lo miraba algo molesta como que si no quisiera tenerlo ahí.

-He venido a traerte el regalo y la felicitación- susurro entregándole la cajita plateada -Jet siempre te ha amado a ti y jamás podría luchar contra eso, porque tu eres su felicidad y lo que más quiero que él sea feliz. Felicitaciones Katara, tu puedes ofrecerle muchas cosas que yo no y espero que tengan un feliz matrimonio. Les deseo lo mejor, luego de la boda es todo tuyo y jamás tratare de acercarme de vuelta- no quiso escuchar nada de lo que le dijera la morena y por eso salió rápidamente del lugar, lo parte más fácil había pasado, ahora tocaba lo más difícil.

Zuko deseo que su corazón no latiera tan dolorosamente fuerte.

.

Jet ya estaba vestido cuando escucho unos toquidos en la puerta bastante suaves, se preguntó quien era mientras respondía un "Puede pasar", había esperado a cualquier persona pero no a la que estaba en ese momento en la puerta. Sintió tragar duro mientras varias emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, sintió un fuerte dolor al ver lo resignado que parecía el chico de ojos oro que ahora miraba al suelo.

-Zuko...- susurro con el nudo en la garganta, sentía la necesidad de acercarse, de besarlo y/o abrazarlo, de algo, pero prefirió no acercarse.

-Yo... no voy a estar en la ceremonia por unas cosas urgentes- sintió la voz de su ex amante bastante baja, el más joven aún no lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo hizo sentirse peor. Era un cobarde, pero no solo estaba arriesgando su felicidad sino también la de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y eso dolía mucho mas -Quería dejarte el regalo- murmuro mostrando una cajita plateada que el moreno no había visto cuando entro.

-Ah...- no podía decir nada más, estaba seguro de que si habría la boca más de lo necesario no podría evitar que todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

-Jet... yo solo...- Zuko se le acercó despacio invadiendo su espacio personal, Jet sintió su corazón acelerarse con fuerza y el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo -Tu la amas- no era una pregunta, Zuko lo había dicho mirándolo a los ojos y Jet no estaba seguro de poder mentirle así. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el maestro fuego paso una mano por su mejilla, su corazón se sentía aprisionado en un puño. No hizo nada para detenerlo cuando el más pálido se incorporo y lo besó, cuando sintió el contacto no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos la cintura del más pequeño atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Las sensaciones lo volvían loco, sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente en el pecho y esas ansias de más, lo quería solo para él, quería tenerlo por siempre y para siempre. Lamentablemente ese mismo día iba a entregarse a otra persona, más por decisión de no decepcionar a la gente ajena que por si mismo. Cuando se separaron sintió el peso de la mirada dorada sobre él, había tanto que había aprendido a descifrar en las miradas del maestro fuego y sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle sin palabras.

-Solo dilo una vez... quiero escucharlo, aunque no sea cierto- escucho la voz baja y profunda del joven más pálido, tragó en seco, sabía a que se refería, pero sabía que en ese momento diría la pura verdad.

-Te amo...- las palabras habían fluido de lo tanto que las había callado, sus ojos castaños demostraban mucha sinceridad y ese sentimiento. Los ojos dorados reflejaron dolor y ante eso el moreno no pudo evitar sentir culpa por ello. Zuko no creía en esas dos palabras, aunque fueran verdad él de ojos oro creía que solo lo decía por complacerlo.

-Gracias- murmuro Zuko en una voz ahogada y Jet sintió algo romperse en su interior cuando notó los ojos cristalizados de su compañero -Felicidades, espero que seas feliz con tu futura esposa- dijo algo más alto mientras trataba de sonreír para luego irse.

Jet sintió en ese momento que se derrumbaba, sentía los ojos arder peligrosamente y su respiración se volvió pesada.

-Te amo...- volvió a repetir para si mientras en su cabeza repasaba las varias veces que Zuko lo había dicho y en la felicidad extrema que había sentido en esos momentos.

Esto era un adiós, lo sabía. Lo peor era que él mismo lo había causado, podría haber sido sincero, sincero con Zuko y con Katara, con sus padres y la gente de alrededor. Pero sobre todo se sentía mal por haber sido sincero consigo mismo y no haber encontrado la valentía para salir de todo esto.

Pero por amor se hacían muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien.

-¿Acepta como esposa a la señorita aquí presente?

-No...

.

**Fin.**

**Hola :3 Este lo puse como One shot independiente porque necesitaba hacerlo, no se, se me ocurrió esta idea y estuvo hasta tarde escribiéndola XD Les gusto como termino? Que les pareció?**

**¿Me merezco un comentario? Por favor!**


End file.
